Tears
by Autumn Reyn
Summary: ... And that exact day was when Beca Mitchel's walls crumbled down as tears ran down her face and the presence of another person comforted her. Kinda AU-ish, Jesse/Beca.


**Author's Note: I was bored (geez… way to start an author's note), so literally Google-d the 100 word challenge. Aaaand when I got to word number 19 (Tears), my random mind brought me to thinking… Jesse was mad at Beca so how come he (well, kinda) talked to her? So, yeah…that was how this sucky one-shot became real…**

**Tears**

"_**I'm done with… whatever this is"**_

The door was slammed in her face. She felt tears started to gather in her eyes. _Grow a backbone!_ , she scolded herself. She wanted to open up, to cry and dramatically apologize while bawling, just like those heroines in his movies. But just like the coward she didn't. She just swallowed the lump in her throat and moved on, pretending to be okay.

It wasn't that she didn't trust the nerd. She did. He was the first person who stayed to try to make her open up. But it was that part of herself, that _stupid _part of her that was constantly in fear of being betrayed.

Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. _I am a fucking weakling_, she thought to herself. Because that's what she is, a weak coward that is scared of getting hurt. Maybe Jesse was right about leaving her alone.

The blue-eyed girl curled up into a ball with her back against the wall once she was in the safety of her own door. Kimmy-Jin wasn't in the room, _thank God_… or she would have to be on her guard even at her own room. As a few stubborn tear made its way down her cheek, she groaned. What is happening to her? This is just a boy.

And her father.

And her friends.

She is alone now, all because of a stupid fear. The brunette grabbed her phone and sent yet another unread text full of apology and sorrow and just how _very, very, very_ sorry she was and how she realized how much of an idiot she was. There was never a reply.

"Dude, you messed up, big time", a voice rang through the room.

The brunette just sighed and sat down on his bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he started to reconsider his actions. Had he been too harsh on her? Did he hurt her? Despite all that he said, he still cares about this particular girl and he actually like (yeah, in _that_ sense) the girl.

_No, it's her fault. Let her have a taste of her own medicine. _

But still, he couldn't ignore the feeling that he had to check on her.

"'M going to go get some fresh air", he mumbles to his roommate, Benji.

….

He founded Kimmy-Jin in front of a dorm door. Oh, right _her _door. But why was she standing there? Did something happen? Panic and concern rushed through him. Then, the Asian girl finally speaks up.

"What the hell is up with your girlfriend?"

… What? He gave her a confused look before she sighed and walk away. But not before giving him a harsh, cold glare. _Sooo her._ But he couldn't afford thinking about the Asian girl right now. He needed to check on the other girl inside.

With heart beating fast, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. And there she was, curled up in a ball, staring at the bed opposite her, obviously trying to fight off the tears pooling in her eyes. His heart rate slowed down, she's okay… Or is she?

"I'm sorry, alright? I know I shut you out a-and…" the girl was cut by the boy.

"I'm not here to talk about that, " he said more harshly than he intended to. He saw her biting her inner cheek, forcing back tears that threatened to spill. Well, he'll regret this later but he pulled her to his chest.

"Cry," he ordered.

Beca tensed up, not knowing whether she should follow Jesse's words or not. She really wasn't the type to cry buckets on a guy's arms. But maybe, just maybe, this is a chance for her to open up, to let the warm embrace comfort her, and to let herself be soothed by sweet nothings from another person.

So she did as she was told. But it was hard. She forced herself to never be vulnerable in front of another person. She can't.

"It's okay, Becs, I'm not going to laugh at you or anything. I'm here for you"

He was here for her… A lot of people had said that before. That they were there for her, that they cared for her. But never had it sounded so genuine. And she gave up. A few stubborn tears made its way down her cheek.

The room was silent except for occasional sobs and hiccups.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I lost you, my dad, the Bellas… I'm so darn sorry," she kept mumbling an apology.

"It's okay, it's okay… I'm not leaving…"

And that exact day was when Beca Mitchel's walls crumbled down as tears ran down her face and the presence of another person comforted her. Little does she know that small cold stone of hatred of anger inside Jesse's heart is starting to crack.

**A.N: Critics are welcome. Tell me what I need to work on or what's missing, etc. with the help of that little box over there * ****points at review box*****. See ya!**


End file.
